brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
LEGOLAND Discovery Centre Berlin
LEGOLAND Discovery Centre Berlin is a LEGOLAND Discovery Center located in Potsdamer Platz in Berlin, Germany. It was opened in 2007. It features a 4D cinema, cafe, and a LEGO Shop. Attractions * 'LEGO Ninjago City Adventure '- With 3 storeys of awesome play area, this NINJAGO themed adventure is a place for little ninjas to hone their skills to become the very best. Before entering the three-tiered temple, children can practice their Ninja moves in the training camp, from interactive play to imaginative play, the NINJAGO Training Camp teaches all there is to know on becoming a Spinjitzu Master. * 'LEGO Dino Explorer - '''The most colorful LEGO® indoor playground in Berlin will be 10 years old and gifts itself and all visitors a unique and new game area: Dino Explorer. Explore the Dinos and recreate them of LEGO® bricks at LEGOLAND® Discovery Centre Berlin. Together with your family you will become a real Dino Explorer. From thousands of LEGO® bricks, a world-wide unique play area with a lot of different stations around dinosaurs has been created. * '''LEGO Factory Tour - '''Experience the colours, sounds and machines in our very own LEGO® Factory at LEGOLAND® Discovery Centre Berlin. Meet the factory workers and help them turn hot, raw plastic into colourful and creative LEGO bricks. You will even get your very own special LEGO Factory Building Block to take home as a souvenir. What will you create with yours? * '''Dragon Ride '- Come deep inside the enchanted castle in the LEGOLAND® Discovery Centre, where you climb on your friendly dragon to marvel at the ride through the dark maze of curves and junctions, the fantastic animated LEGO® models. Enjoy great entertainment on the back of your dragon from the palace kitchen of the royal banquet to the torture chamber. Watch out for dangerous dragon! He is usually hiding where you least expect it. * 'LEGO 4D Cinema '- The stunning 4D cinema inside the LEGO® Studios adds a lively character to all our 3D movies - You! You will be transported in the adventures of the LEGO heros, experience gusts of wind, rain, lightning and even snow! Come and experience the magic of our 4D Cinema! * 'LEGO Miniland '- Come and visit Berlin in miniature - only 50 square meters. The most important buildings in Berlin all feature in our spectacular MINILAND®. Built from over 2 million LEGO® bricks - feel like a giant as you observe Berlin from above! * 'LEGO Racers '- In an area of now 100m² all the car racing fans can transform creativity into speed. With professional guidance of our staff the most incredible LEGO® cars can be build. Use our test track to measure speed, compete against others with your race car or try to defeat the spectacular looping. Like in a real car race time and speed will be measured. * 'Merlin's Apprentice '- Discover Merlins Magic Library - a world full of magic and fantasy! The faster you pedal, the higher you fly! Conquer the force of gravity, because only then will you be the best student of Merlin magic. You will need courage and speed as well as some muscle strength in this area. Let the wind blow around your ears and enjoy the magical ride as a student of Merlin. * 'DUPLO Village '- Did you know from the age of 2-5 years your hild will develop through reflection, imagination and curiosity - all whilst learning key skills for their development. Our DUPLO® Village zone in LEGOLAND® Discovery Centre Berlin allows parents to sit and build with their children using special DUPLO and soft play bricks, especially designed for smaller children. * 'LEGO Model Builders Workshop '- Each Discovery Centre has its own LEGOLAND® Discovery Centre Master Model Builder, responsible for all the brilliant buildings, exciting animals and strapping heroes that you’ll discover throughout the Centre. Here in the LEGOLAND® Discovery Centre Master Model Builder’s workshop you’ll have your chance to learn from the Master with hands-on tuition from the best in the business and learn how to create your own incredible models. * 'LEGOLAND Discovery Centre Workshop '- Do you want to experience the magic of LEGO® at home? Our LEGOLAND® Discovery Centre Shop has all new LEGO products and special offers. Can you rebuild the models from the LEGOLAND® Discovery Centre Berlin? Or would you rather create imaginative new ideas? We hope you have fun with your new LEGO building block sets! Book your LEGOLAND Discovery Centre tickets online now for our best price guarantee and priority entry to the attraction. * 'LEGO-Tastic Cafe '- Since Easter 2018, you are able to enjoy delicious snacks and drinks in our LEGO-tastic new Café again. Wind down from your LEGO® discovery in the LEGOLAND® Discovery Center Café with a relaxing cup of tea or coffee. Choose snacks or a full meal for the whole family from our great selection of hot and cold food. And if they still have energy left, don't worry, there’s plenty of LEGO in the café area to keep even the most ardent LEGO builder happy while you relax with a drink. To bring your own meals is not allowed, only food for baby. Gallery ldb.jpg ldb2.jpg ldb3.jpg ldb4.jpg ldb5.jpg Category:LEGOLAND Category:LEGOLAND Discovery centre Category:LEGOLAND Discovery centre